In My Life
by SingleLadiesxoxo
Summary: Enjolras and Cosette are siblings. They get separated after Félix Tholomyés abandons Fantine and Cosette. Félix takes Enjolras with him. Now that they're starting high school they meet again and Cosette is constantly reminded of her time at the Thenardiers. Now she wants to give Eponine what's coming to her. Will Enjolras stop her before it's too late?
1. The Start

.

Cosette Fauchelevent remembered all those years growing up with the Thenardiers; how little food she was given, how little care she received, all the hard work she had to do to keep Mme and Monsieur Thenardier satisfied, and none of it was rewarded, now that Cosette had been adopted by Mr Fauchelevent she had to learn things the hard way.

Making friends was always tricky as the girls in Cosette's classes were always picking on her for not having a mother and a proper father. Sure Mr Fauchelevent was a great father to her, but to them he would always be known as Cosette's adopted father because her real father didn't want her. Cosette would come home crying saying to Mr Fauchelevent things like 'Papa, they called me names again' or 'Papa, they pushed me and pulled my hair' Cosette didn't know how much more she could take, so when she came home after it had happened again, she devised a new plan. _Operation: Toughen up!_

Now that Cosette was finally starting high school she knew exactly how to be. Smart, but not too smart for you get picked on for being a know it all, kind, but not too kind…people walk over kind people. Mean, yet not too mean she wants to make _some_ friends and last but not least, she has to be a great actor if she wants to give **Eponine Thenardier **what she deserves.

Cosette woke up bright and early, had a shower and brushed her teeth. She then applied some moisturizer and some light make up. She wants people to know she has money but not wanting to shove it in their faces or anything. She picked a simple dress that wasn't too extravagant…she was saving those dresses for the dance coming up at the end of the month, she pulled some heels on and plaited her hair, glancing at her reflection in the mirror and a small smile appeared on her face. _This is it, 'Sette. Time to rule the school._ She thought as she walked downstairs to grab her lunch, put it in her bag and walk to school.

As Cosette walked into the high school she found herself walking towards the hall where the assemblies were held…well the 'Lets welcome the new students' to the school assembly. She glanced around at all the people with a small smile; she looked to the boy who sat next to her, grinning away. "Hello." She said, making herself seem friendly to the boy. "Why hello mademoiselle." He said as he kissed her hand making Cosette blush. "I'm Cosette Fauchelevent." She said. "Grantaire Rhodes." He said. "Nice to meet you Grantaire, are those your friends?" she asked as a group of boys came walking towards the bench they were sat on. "Yeah. Boys! Come meet Cosette!" he said. Everyone apart from Enjolras greeted her nicely. This seemed to annoy her, getting up from her seat; she pulled him to one side. "What can I do for you mademoiselle?" he asked. Cosette rolled her eyes and glared at him. "You could've been nicer to me you know." She said. Enjolras gulped. "Wait a second…Cosette Fauchelevent?" he asked. "Yes, Enjy. It's me." she said. Courfeyrac raised an eyebrow. "Enjy?" he asked. "It's my nickname." He said as if it was nothing. "How do you two know each other?" Grantaire asked. "We…well…we…" Cosette started then gulped a little. Grantaire glanced between the pair and widened his eyes. "Siblings?" he asked quietly. Enjolras nodded. "Yes, although I haven't seen her in years! Where have you been, you must tell me everything." He said.

Just as the bell rang Cosette got up from the bench and fell over Grantaire's bag, causing a small brunette girl to help her to her feet and check for injuries. "You should be alright, just a few scratches and some bruises but all should be well. I'm Eponine…" she said as she held her hand out. "Cosette." She said as she shook her hand. _Keep your friends close and your enemies closer. I have you now Thenardier._

Cosette's classes seemed to progress quickly and by lunch she found herself sitting at a table with Eponine. They could overhear the boys on the next table. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hit on your sister! She didn't mind! I think she's into me!" Grantaire yelled. Enjolras glared at him. "Into you?! My sister isn't into you! She's known you for 5 seconds!" he yelled. Cosette rolled her eyes at the pair. "You know them?" Eponine asked as she looked at the boys then to Cosette. "Yes, I went to summer camp with Enjolras and I met Grantaire just before I left for the camp, why? Do you know them?" she asked. Eponine shook her head. "No. they don't seem like the type of crowd I want to get myself involved in." she said. "Oh? And what crowd would you like to get involved in? Cheerleading? Fashion?" she asked. "No. The debate team sounds like a plan." Eponine replied. "Debate Team? You? Don't make us laugh!" Grantaire said. Cosette narrowed her eyes at him. "Be nice Taireycakes." She said with a small smirk. "Let her on the debate team mon ami." Combeferre said with a smile. "Thank you boys." Cosette said. "Wow. You have some…wicked way…of just…wow!" Eponine said. "It's a gift. I got you on the debate team with the boys." She said. Enjolras got up from his seat and moved over to where Cosette and Eponine were sat. "So…welcome to the debate team. Cosette are you joining us?" he asked. "Sadly no. it's not my sort of thing and besides you have a full team now." she said as she got up from her seat and went to walk away when Enjolras grabbed her wrist and whispered in her ear. "We need to talk." Cosette rolled her eyes and elbowed him in the stomach. "After school." She said.

Enjolras sat in his next class with Eponine. "So how well do you know Cosette? She said she met you at summer camp." She said. Enjolras nodded. "Well yes we did meet at summer camp, but I'd heard about her from Grantaire who met her briefly before the camp." He said. "What about your sister?" she asked. "M-My sister?" he asked gulping a little. "You and Grantaire were arguing about your sister and whether or not she's into him." She said. Enjolras nodded. "Oh. Yes. She's around here somewhere. I just…well…I should introduce you to her sometime." He said with a small smile.

As the school day progressed to the end, Cosette walked out of the school in her cheerleading uniform and waited around the car park for Enjolras to arrive. She began tapping her foot impatiently as she waited for him to show. Enjolras arrived with his arm around Eponine's waist and anger boiled inside her, but on the outside she smiled away. "Cosette! There you are!" Enjolras said with a smile. "You're a cheerleader?! Jesus fucking Christ!" Eponine said. Cosette shrugged. "Why don't you two go off and make some babies or something?" she asked as she began to walk away.

Enjolras and Eponine shared a confused glance towards Cosette and watched her walk away. As she walked away from the school she could also see Thenardier drive along into the school so she hid down the nearest alleyway, Enjolras found her and bit his lip. He'd never seen his sister looking so frightened before. "Sette? Whassup?" he asked as he walked over to her. Cosette clung onto him and buried her head in his chest. "Don't let them get me." she mumbled. An old fear of hers resurfacing. Enjolras wrapped his arms around her tightly, not wanting to let her go.

Enjolras had managed to get his sister home safely. Well back to his home. "Enj? Where are we?" she asked as she stood outside the house. "This is where I live with father." He said. "Father? Oh." She said. Enjolras led her inside, put their bags down in the corner and headed straight to his bedroom. "Tell me. What happened after…" he said making Cosette look away. "After he left with you mother and I…we, well she needed a job and she took me to live with Eponine's parents…" she said as tears started to fall down her cheeks, she'd never told anyone about what had happened there and quite frankly, she was scared to do so. "So you've been living with Eponine since then?" he asked. Cosette shook her head. "No. When I was eight, Eponine's mother sent me out to fetch some water from the well in the woods and a man came-"

"Wait a second. Eponine's mother sent you to fetch some water from the well in the woods?! Alone?!" he asked getting angry. "Yes. Please don't tell Eponine that I remember her from all those years ago!" she pleaded. "Okay. I won't tell her, but you'll have to sooner or later." He said. "Thank you. As I was saying I was in the woods and a man came and I hid, thinking he was going to hit me or something, but he didn't he was nice and caring, he knew mother!" she said. "He knew her? How did he know her?" he asked. "I dunno but she…she must've given him permission to raise me before she died and he adopted me." she said. Enjolras bit his lip. "S-S-S-She d-d-d-died?" he asked as he broke down. Cosette wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I didn't even know where you were. If you get snot over my cheerleading uniform I will kill you." She said making her brother laugh.

Once Enjolras had calmed down, he gave Cosette a serious look. "Why do I get the feeling that you're not telling me something?" he asked. "I don't know what you're on about…" she said then froze as she heard the door slam. "ENJOLRAS! GET YOUR LAZY ASS DOWN HERE AND BRING THAT CHEERLEADER WITH YOU!" Tholomyés yelled. "Yes father!" Enjolras yelled as he held Cosette's hand and lead her downstairs to Tholomyés, where he just stood there folding his arms at them. "Is leaving your bag in the corner an acceptable place Enjolras?" Tholomyés asked. "No father. I'm sorry. It won't happen again." Enjolras said. "Who's the cheerleader?" Tholomyés asked. "A friend sir." Cosette said. Enjolras looked hurt for a second but then plastered a smile on his face. "We met at summer camp." Enjolras said. Tholomyés nodded. "Of course. The summer camp I send you to every year with that boyfriend of yours." He said. "Well it was nice to meet you sir, Enjolras I shall see you at school tomorrow." She said.

When Cosette was on her way home, she was stopped by Grantaire who just stood by with the debate team except for Enjolras. "Guys please…" she said as she could see her papa standing in the living room, watching them. "Cosette…mademoiselle…" Grantaire had begun. "Oh Taireycakes." Cosette winked as she moved closer to him, making him back away quickly. "C-Cosette…please…I'm taken." He said. "Oh I know. It won't hurt at all." She said as she moved even more closer to him until he backed into the wall of the house. Cosette walked over to him and pressed herself up against him. "Tell your boyfriend I say hey." She whispered into his ear and then nibbled it playfully before heading into the house.

"Cosette! Who was that boy?" Fauchelevent asked. "Oh, that was Grantaire." She said. "Are you dating him?" he asked. "Papa! No! He's….just a friend." She said with a smile. "So is there any boy that you do like?" he asked. "Papa…" she said sadly. "Oh my child, the day will happen when you find a boy that you like who likes you back." He said. "You promise?" she asked. "Yes."

When Cosette turned up at school the next day in her cheerleading uniform she found herself face to face with an angry Enjolras and a scared Grantaire. "Hi guys, can I help you?" she asked. "Yes, what the hell were you doing to my boyfriend last night?" Enjolras asked. "Oh that? I was just playing with him." She said with a smile as she wrapped her arms around Grantaire. Grantaire relaxed into the hug. Cosette pulled away from the hug and looked across the lunch hall at Eponine with some guy. She couldn't seem to keep her eyes off him. The guy couldn't seem to keep his eyes off Cosette either. Grantaire had to pull Cosette away and Eponine had to pull the boy away.

"Cosette? Sweetie? Is everything okay?" Grantaire asked as he sat down next to her interrupting her thinking. "Yes. Everything's good, thank you." She said as she got up to go and walk away. Grantaire wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back. Cosette fell into his lap, earning a glare from Enjolras and Eponine and a confused look from the new guy. Cosette went bright red. "Cosette, do you mind getting off my boyfriend?" Enjolras asked. Cosette thought about it and nodded.

When Cosette finally got off of Grantaire she found herself walking towards Eponine and the new guy with a small smile on her face. "Eponine, who is your friend?" he asked. "Oh her? She's nothing, I wouldn't waste my time on her if I were you, you see Grantaire over there? She's already made some moves on him, she's a player." She said. Cosette overheard everything that Eponine had said and walked in the opposite direction, away from everyone. Enjolras could see Cosette leaving the lunch hall and wanted to make sure she's okay. "Taire, come with me." he said as he dragged his boyfriend off his seat and headed off after Cosette.

"Sette!" Enjolras yelled making her freeze in her spot. Cosette turned around and couldn't hold the tears in any longer, Grantaire sighed a little and he hated seeing her so upset. He went to move closer to her only to have her move away. "Cos, don't start this again." He said with a small laugh. Cosette shook her head. "Who's upset you?" Enjolras asked going straight to the point. "It doesn't matter! There's nothing that can be done to fix it! So leave it alone!" she said. Grantaire shook his head. "No. We won't. I saw you heading towards Eponine and-" he said. "Eponine?!" Enjolras yelled. As if by magic Eponine appeared with the boy. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Eponine asked. "Oh don't play dumb! I heard what you said to him!" Cosette yelled making Eponine go pale. "Sette…please." She said. "No. Yu don't even know me, so why bother trying to fix it?" she asked. Eponine bit her lip. Cosette just buried her head in Enjolras's shoulder. "Would someone please tell me what's going on?!" the boy asked. "Sorry. I'm trying to work it out myself. I know you from somewhere." Eponine said to Cosette. "Well I've never met you before, so I guess I just have one of those faces." She said. "Mademoiselle, can I have a word with you?" he asked. Cosette nodded and pulled herself away from her brother and started to follow the boy.


	2. Here We Go

Cosette and Marius spoke for what seemed like forever to them, in reality it was only the rest of lunch. When Cosette made her way to the next class she was stopped by Grantaire. "What do you want Taire?" she asked. "Come sit with me." he said as they walked into the classroom. When Cosette glanced over the room her eyes landed on Jehan Prouvaire. "Taire, what's the deal with Prouvaire?" she asked. "J-Jehan? But I thought you liked Marius…" he said. "Marius Pontmercy, sounds a bit of a silly name, he could be a good friend to help with my plan…" she said. "Plan? What plan Sette?" Grantaire asked. "Oh! N-nothing. I'm just talking to myself, you never answered my question. Is Prouvaire single?" she asked. "Jehan? You're after Jehan now?" Enjolras complained as he took his seat next to her. "Yes. He is. But you don't stand a chance." Grantaire said, making Cosette glare at him. "None of you two are to speak a word of who I'm related to. Got it?" she asked as they both nodded. Cosette got up and moved over to Jehan. "Hey hot stuff." She winked as she took her seat next to him; on the other side of Jehan was Marius who was glaring a little at Jehan.

Courfeyrac walked into the room with Eponine. "No way! First Grantaire, then Marius and now Jehan?" Eponine asked. Cosette had a brief conversation with him, then she handed him her phone number. "Call me." she said then walked past Eponine as she took her seat next to Enjolras again. "What are the odds that she'll be after Enj next?" Eponine asked. "No way, she won't do that. She knows that he's with Taire. Besides he's totally not her type." Courfeyrac said. All the Amis, except Marius of course had been sent a text message saying not to tell anyone that Cosette and Enjolras are siblings.

That evening Cosette was hanging out with Enjolras and Grantaire when her phone rang making her jump up and run out of the room, she came back minutes later and looked serious. This scared Grantaire. "E-Enj? Is your sister okay?" Grantaire asked worriedly. Enjolras gulped. "Yeah, she's fine. I think." He said. Cosette rolled her eyes at them. "I'm going out." She said. "Wait, where?" Grantaire asked. "Just to the park with the footballers is that okay?" she asked. Grantaire glanced at Enjolras and shook his head. "If you're not back by 10 then you're grounded." Enjolras said. "But Enj!" Cosette complained. Enjolras just rolled his eyes at her. "Go." He said. Cosette grinned and ran off in her cheerleading uniform.

Cosette grinned when she came back home…well to Enjolras's. She pressed the door bell and waited patiently for him to answer. Enjolras rubbed his eyes a little as he made his way to the door. "C-Cosette! It's 11! You're an hour after your-" he started but then she put her hand over his mouth. "Shut up and tell me everything you know about Eponine." She said. "E-Eponine?" he asked. "Yes, you had your arm around her waist first day back, yet you claim to be with Grantaire, but it looked more like you were with _her_." She said as Grantaire came in hearing distance. "WHAT?!" he yelled. "Taire…it's not what it sounds like." Enjolras said. "Oh really? I can understand you putting your arm around your sister's waist, but her oldest friend?!" he asked. "O-Oldest friend?" Enjolras asked as he glanced at Cosette. "We were NEVER friends. She used to play with me when we first met, but when her mother found out….oh it was bad! She followed her parents' examples and she along with her younger sister – teased me, they were unkind to me and I ended up becoming their slave, is that what you guys wanted to hear?!" She yelled and then ran out of the house with tears falling down her cheeks.

When Cosette arrived back to her house she found Fauchelevent sat in the living room waiting for her. "Cosette…my child. What's wrong?" he asked. "Papa…" she said as she sat down next to him and cried onto his shoulder. Enjolras and Grantaire had run after her and banged on the door. "Cosette! Open up!" Enjolras yelled. "Go away!" she yelled. Fauchelevent frowned as he got up and answered the door. "Who are you?" he asked. "I'm Enjolras, leader of the debate team and this is my boyfriend Grantaire." He said. "How do you know Cosette?" Fauchelevent asked. "He's my brother…" Cosette said quietly. "Brother? But when I came to get you your mother only mentioned you." He said. Enjolras sighed. "That's because I live with my father. He left our mother when we were toddlers." He said. "What are you doing here Enjolras?" she asked. "You were upset; I was just checking up on you…" he said. "He dragged me along." Grantaire confessed making Cosette giggle slightly. "I'll see you both at school tomorrow. No telling Eponine or the other Amis anything. Got it?" she asked. "What about Marius?" Grantaire asked. "He's your ami so you deal with him." She said. "But you love him!" Enjolras yelled. "Keep your voice down. Yes I love Marius, but…it's still early days. For all I know he could be with Eponine." Cosette said sadly. "So this is why you were working your way around the Amis, trying to make him jealous." Enjolras said making Cosette nod. "I just need to know that he's not secretly dating _her_." She said. "Have you tried to get along with her?" Grantaire asked. "I talk with her…but I don't get along with her, I can't trust her. What if she remembers me? What if she tries to tease me again or worse?" she asked. "You won't know unless you talk to her and try and actually get along." Grantaire said. Cosette frowned and nodded a little. "I…I'll try." She said with a small sigh.

When Cosette turned up at school the next day in her cheerleader's uniform, she grabbed Eponine's hand and pulled her into an empty room. "Cosette! What's going on?" she asked sounding a little confused. "We need to talk. Now I know we haven't known each other that long, but I want to change that. I'm inviting you round for a sleepover tonight, your parents won't mind, will they?" she asked. "N-No, not at all. I'll meet you in the car park after school." She said with a small smile. "I can't wait." She said excitedly. Whether or not Eponine knew Cosette was faking her excitement was not the point right now. "Cosette…we really need to talk." She said. "Can this wait until tonight? I really have to go to cheerleading practice." She said as Eponine nodded. "Thanks. You're the best." She said as she ran off.

School seemed to pass quickly for Cosette and before she knew it, she was being spun around in Grantaire's arms at lunch time. "Taireycakes! Put me down!" she giggled. Grantaire grinned. "Never!" he said then leaned in closer. "Did you talk to Ep?" he whispered. "I invited her to a sleepover tonight, where I will go all girl talk on her." She whispered back. "Cosette! Don't you think you're a little too close to my boyfriend?" Enjolras asked as Cosette giggled and ran over to him wrapping her arms around his neck as he pulled her into a hug. Everyone was staring at the pair in awe. Eponine and Marius walked in and Cosette pulled away slowly as Marius pulled Eponine into a kiss. Cosette's heart dropped at the sight, but still she stood there with a small smile. "Cosette! Come, come talk to us." Eponine said as she called her over. "Eponine, Marius, there you both are." She said. Marius leaned close to Cosette. "We know you're dating Enjolras, so just go public already." He whispered. Cosette elbowed him in the stomach and left, grabbing a confused Grantaire with her.

"I'm done trying to get along, I knew they were dating…I-I just knew it and it's my fault!" she said. Grantaire bit his lip and pulled her into his arms. "It's gonna be okay Cos, I promise." He said. "They think I'm dating Enjolras, how is that okay?" she asked as tears fell down her cheeks. "They think what?" Enjolras asked as he walked over to them. "Enj…" Cosette began. "No! I'm telling them who you really are Cosette!" he said. "Enjolras! Please! Don't do this! Please!" she cried. Enjolras shook his head. "I'm sorry Cosette, but it's going to come out sooner rather than later." He said as he began to walk away. "If you do this, I will **NEVER** forgive you. I will **NEVER** talk to you again; can you honestly say doing this is going to be _better_ for me? If you tell them, it will start up again and you will **LOSE** me, are you ready for that? Are you ready to lose me Enjolras Tholomyés?" she asked bitterly. Enjolras froze at her tone. Her words really made him think about what he was prepared to lose and at what cost it would be to get what he wanted, turning around he narrowed his eyes at his sister. "Oh, I'm ready. Don't worry your pretty little head, you can always transfer schools." He said. Cosette tackled him to the floor and punched him, this continued for a few minutes until Grantaire pulled her away. "I hate you! I never want to see your stupid blonde face again! You hear me?!" she yelled as Courfeyrac pulled Enjolras away. Marius and Eponine just stood there frozen to the spot. What had they just seen?

When school ended Cosette was still mad, so she walked over to Eponine and together they walked home. Cosette's house was lovely compared to Eponine's. When they were alone in Cosette's room, she began questioning the brunette. "When did you and Marius start dating?" she asked. "Right after you were flirting with Grantaire" she said. Cosette nodded. "So are you and Enjolras still together?" Eponine asked. "We were never together, he's with Grantaire. Sure I flirted with Grantaire and Marius and Jehan, but Enjolras? No. Not gonna happen." She said. "Are there any boys that you do like?" Eponine asked. "Nah, I think I'll end up with a football player and take things from there." She said. Eponine bit her lip. "So why do I feel like I know you?" she asked. "Because you do. Remember we go to the same school." Cosette said then laughed. Eponine laughed as well. "You're a really good friend, Cosette. I hope that we'll be friends for a very long time." Eponine said. Cosette smiled and nodded. "Of course we will. I just know it." She said. "Have you met Enjolras's sister?" Eponine asked. Cosette gulped a little and nodded. "Yeah, I don't recommend meeting her. She's nasty." Cosette said. Eponine nodded. "Well do you have siblings?" she asked. "Yes…a brother, who's a pain. He's so bossy it's unreal." She said with a giggle. "Can I meet him sometime?" she asked. "Of course you can. Just let me know when and I'll arrange for the three of us to meet up." She said.

When the following day came around, Cosette had gotten up early and made some toast, she made some for Eponine as well. "Cosette…you don't talk about your family…" she said worriedly. "Not much to say. My brother lives with his father and I was adopted." She said. "Wait, you were adopted? What about your mother?" she asked. "She died when I was a kid." Cosette said sadly. "Oh Cosette, I had no idea." She said. "It's alright. I mean…" she began to trail off. "Look, lets just get to school and we can talk about families and that later on." Eponine said as she held her hand and they began to walk to school together.

When they got to school they were still holding hands. Cosette walked straight past Enjolras without a glance. "Cosette? Hey! Look about yesterday-" he started. "Shut up about yesterday. You were a jerk to me and for what? So you can reveal your family secret? I don't think so. You really want people to know the real Enjolras Tholomyés?" she asked. "Wait a second? My family secret? Cosette…" he said. "No. you're not dragging me into your messes. I'm done with you; you have done nothing but be a jerk to me, so what? You can tell the school that you're in charge, well guess what…not gonna happen." She said.

"I'm going to tell them and I'm gonna do it now." he said as he walked over to Eponine. "Hi Ep. Listen can I have a word?" he asked. _Here we go…_


	3. The Truth Is Out

.

Eponine smiled as she saw Enjolras walk up to her. "What's up Enj?" she asked. Enjolras bit his lip a little before saying what he had to say. "Look, I know…that this is going to sound crazy. Believe me, I know what I'm about to tell you is crazy. Cosette Fauchelevent is-" he started. "A lesbian. I know I'm trying to wrap my head around it, I mean she was confused that's why she was flirting with the guys, it's okay. You don't need to tell me anything else." She said making Enjolras look even more confused than he had ever been. "Dating a lesbian is going to ruin your image, dump her and let her find the girl of her dreams." Marius said as he walked up to them. "What? She's not a lesbian!" Enjolras said as Cosette walked over to her brother and bit her lip. "Cosette, will you tell Enjolras that you're a lesbian?" Eponine asked. "Of course, it would be my pleasure." She said then glanced at Enjolras. "I'm a lesbian." She said. "How…" he said trying to process everything. "It all makes sense now, especially when Courfeyrac said that Enjolras wasn't her type, I spent all of last night trying to work out what he meant and then it clicked." Eponine said. Cosette smiled and pulled Eponine in for a hug. "It feels good letting it out." Cosette said. "Cosette…can I talk to you?" Marius asked as Cosette pulled away from the hug. "O-Of course you can!" she said.

"Are you attracted to Eponine?" he asked. "No! I have my eyes set on someone else." She said. "Oh really? Who is she?" he asked. "I don't know! I don't know her name but god she's beautiful!" she said. Enjolras frowned as he listened to his sister. He rolled his eyes. "For god's sake! She's my sister!" he yelled. Cosette widened her eyes. "Who's your sister?" Marius asked him as Grantaire and the other Amis froze. "Cosette's crush, duh!" Courfeyrac said. "No! Shut it Courfeyrac! It's time for the truth to come out…Cosette Fauchelevent is my sister." Enjolras said. "As if! She was adopted." Eponine said. "It's the truth! How well do you know Cosette? Huh?" he asked. "I know her pretty well thanks." She said. "She was adopted, yes. Our mother died when we were little. She used to live with you! She was your slave! You used to tease her!" he said. Courfeyrac let a laugh out. "Oh come on Enjolras you really think they're going to believe that? We know Cosette, we know Eponine. Ep would never tease anyone, EVER, right?" he asked. Eponine glanced between Courfeyrac, Marius and Enjolras. "Nope. The only people I tease are my siblings. So whatever you're trying to do, give it up." She said. Cosette walked away and jumped onto Courfeyrac's back making him laugh. "Seriously Enjolras if you wanted to make us believe that Cosette was your sister-" Marius said. "SHE is my sister. She was born Euphraise Tholomyés, my mother was called Fantine, my father is called Félix. Why won't anyone believe me?" he asked. "Cause you're lying! Fantine had a daughter who was adopted by a convict and no one's heard from them since!" Eponine said. Enjolras went pale. "C-Convict? What was his name, this man that adopted the girl?" he asked. "He went by Monsieur Madeleine at that time, why?" Eponine asked becoming worried. "I think I know him. H-he's here. In the city. Do you think you could find Inspector Javert?" he asked. Eponine nodded. "Of course I can. I'll tell him that the convict he's looking for has been here all along. All you have to do is point me to the house where he lives and I'll take it from there. Deal?" she asked. "Deal." He said as he shook her hand.

Cosette was having a blast with Courfeyrac and when it was almost time for her to go back home, she pulled him in for a hug. "Thank you." She said. "For what?" he asked. "For giving me the best day, for saying what you said earlier. You know you're going to have to find me a hot girl to keep this secret, right?" she asked as Courfeyrac let a small laugh out. "Of course. Don't worry, I'll pick someone smoking hot." He said making Cosette giggle. "Come on, let's go home. You're staying to help me study." She said as she grabbed his hand. Courfeyrac smiled and began walking towards her house. Cosette froze when she got to her house. Why was the inspector there? "Courf…" she whispered. Courfeyrac bit his lip as he held her. "Search the house and find the girl, maybe she can tell us where the old man is." Javert said. Cosette buried her head in Courfeyrac's chest. Enjolras and Eponine were staring at Courfeyrac and Cosette. "There he is now!" Eponine said as she saw Valjean walk down the path to the house. "Take him away!" Javert yelled. Cosette couldn't even lift her head to look her papa in the eyes as he was being taken away. "What about the girl? Where will she live?" Enjolras asked curiously. "We'll sort her out. Don't you worry, she'll be put into a loving family." He said as he left with his men.

For the rest of that night Cosette laid awake in Courfeyrac's bed. "Sette? Hey, it'll be okay." He said. "Really? My papa just got arrested and I'm going to be living with a new family and I'll never see my papa again." She said as she begun to cry. "Why would they arrest your father?" he asked. "I dunno. But I'm going to find out!" she said as she got out of bed and was about to run out before Courfeyrac stopped her. "Don't go out there! What about Javert? You heard what he said. If he finds you, you'll be off with a new family…wait a second." He said making Cosette frown a little. "What are you thinking?" she asked. "My parents could adopt you! They always wanted a daughter!" he said and then ran downstairs to ask his parents. Rachel and Louis were Courfeyrac's parents. They were the sweetest of parents. They happily agreed for Cosette to be a part of their family and soon enough they brought Cosette's things to the house. "Now we have a problem." Louis said making Courfeyrac bite his lip. "Where are we going to put her stuff?" he asked. "We could turn your study room into her room." Rachel suggested. "Ma! That's my study room! That's the only room that's organized!" Courfeyrac complained. Cosette rolled her eyes. "If you're so worried about not having an organized room then I'll help you organize your study area in _your_ room." She said. Rachel and Louis laughed. "Alright, we're turning his study into her room. No ifs no buts no maybe AND no MA!" Rachel said making Courfeyrac groan.

When Courfeyrac arrived at school with Cosette, the pair were arguing so much that they didn't even notice they'd made it to their group. "No Courf! You had that coming!" she said. "Cosette! I swear to god! If you even try to say that hiding my favourite CD was for my own good I will start taking your things!" he said. "GUYS! Stop!" Grantaire said. "What's going on?" Jehan asked. "Oh. My parents took Cosette in and she's been nothing but hell! Tidying my room, hiding my CDs, she even took my study room and turned it into her room!" he said. "But it looks better than a smelly old study room!" she said. Grantaire couldn't help but laugh. "She stole your study room? Wow. That's epic." Enjolras said. "I have to go to cheerleading practice, until lunch time losers." She said then left. "Did she just call us losers?" Eponine asked. "Yeah." Grantaire said. "Why did your parents take Cosette in?" Enjolras asked. "She had nowhere else to go since her father got arrested last night." Courfeyrac said. Eponine shared a glance with Enjolras and went pale. "Ep, you okay?" Marius asked. "No. I, I have to go. I have to talk to Cosette." She said as she ran off. Enjolras looked down. "What did you do?" Grantaire asked as he folded his arms across his chest. "I may have told Eponine to tell Javert about Cosette's father's whereabouts." He said. "What?!" Courfeyrac asked. "He's a convict Courf! I was thinking of Cosette! About what was best for her!" he said. "You're not the one to make that decision!" Grantaire said.

Eponine found Cosette just in time before she went in for her cheerleading practice. "Cosette…can we talk? Like now. It's important." She said. "How important?" Cosette asked as she tried not to sound impatient. "Like 'I know everything' important." She said making Cosette nod and head to the bleachers. "Look, first of all, I'm so sorry to hear about your fathers arrest last night." She said sounding sincere. "H-How did you know?" she asked. "I was the one who went to Javert and told them about his whereabouts, I am SO sorry!" she said. "You're sorry?! Eponine! I can't believe you would do something so cruel!" she said then left bumping into Courfeyrac on the way. "Sette? Look Enjolras was behind the whole thing, he told Ep to tell Javert." He said. "Where is he?" she asked. "Cosette, please think about what you're doing!" Courfeyrac yelled. "Oh I've thought about it." She said in her bitchy tone as she marched up to Enjolras, with Courfeyrac trying his hardest to calm her down. "Enjybear! There you are." She said sweetly making everyone else give her a 'what on earth' look. "Guys, it's okay. I'm okay with this." She said. Enjolras pulled her into a hug. "What are you playing at?" he whispered in her ear. "You and Eponine are going to pay what you did, do you hear me?" she whispered into his ear then pulled away with a smile. "Movie night at mine and Courf's anyone?" she asked. They all cheered.

Halfway through Top Gun Cosette fell asleep in Jehan's lap and Grantaire thought he'd better pick her up and put her in her bed. "Courf." He whispered. "What?" he asked. "Where's her room?" Grantaire asked. "Next door. It's very pink." He said. Grantaire grinned as he settled Cosette into her bed, pulled the covers over her and left. The boys enjoyed the rest of the movie and decided they needed to have more movie nights in the future. Rather then sending them all home, Courfeyrac's room was big enough for all the boys. Eponine however had to sleep in Cosette's room. Courfeyrac knew this wasn't going to go well when Cosette woke up or when she saw Enjolras. She had pretended at school that she was okay with everything, when in fact she wasn't. If the Amis knew her as they thought they did then they knew that something bad was going to happen.

Enjolras didn't sleep that night, what was he thinking? Getting Cosette's father arrested? She'd already lost her mother, now she's lost her father; part of him was thinking that she still had a father, her _biological_ father, but he never blamed her for wanting to create the father/daughter bond with another man, but he just wasn't happy with the fact that that man, was a CONVICT and he was protecting his sister by getting him arrested. Although now, he was regretting it. But at least Cosette can finally get that mother/daughter bond she always dreamt of, so even though he regretted doing what he did, he was glad he did it and he just hoped that the Amis and Cosette can see his reasons for what he did one day and then be okay with it.

The one thing left on his mind were Cosette's words '_You and Eponine are going to pay what you did, do you hear me?' _ He was terrified of what his sister was going to do and how much damage she was going to cause to him and Eponine. What was Cosette thinking and how far was she willing to go to get what she wants? He let those questions fill his mind before finally allowing himself to fall asleep and dread what was going to happen the following day.


End file.
